


If I Tell You The Truth

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, Mystery Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose learns it's not always wise to ask the Doctor about the contents of her food.





	If I Tell You The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt. I changed the wording ever so slightly in the story just so it would be more grammatically correct, but it still fits.

“Oh, this is gorgeous!” Rose whispered to herself as she scooped up another large forkful of food and happily took another bite. One of the locals had given her a plate of food stating it was their tradition to feed travelers who happened upon their soil. Rose didn’t know what it was, other than some kind of pink meat dish that was deliciously spicy. She highly doubted it was poisonous to her as she knew many Humans vacationed on this planet, so she happily accepted. 

The Doctor, returning from his hunt to find the ‘bestest, fizziest drink in this corner of the galaxy’, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was eating.

“You enjoying that?” He asked incredulously. 

“Mmm-humm!” She smiled up at him, her mouth still full. He put the plastic cups on the table and sat down across from her.

“Well… to each their own I guess. I’m just surprised you like it, seeing what it is.” The Doctor took a long swig of his fizzy drink. She swallowed her mouthful of food, went to go take another.

“I don’t care.” She giggled.

“I think you would this time. If I told you the truth about what that was… well…” He shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. “But, you go on and enjoy it. I won’t go and ruin your appetite.”

Rose hesitantly swallowed and put her fork down.

“Would I regret it if I asked you what it is?”

“I dunno. You lot eat all kinds of cuddly creatures. Who am I to judge?”

“ _Cuddly creatures!_ ” Rose felt like she was going to be sick as she remembered those adorable furry animals she saw running through the fields the TARDIS landed in. One had run straight up to her and started licking her face like a puppy, and Rose immediately fell in love as it let her stroke it’s soft blue fur. “Oh no, you’re not telling me it’s one of those Eerwallians.”

“Well…” The Doctor shrugged, his voice pitching up higher than normal. Rose’s face blanched.

“You’re kidding me.” She covered her mouth with her hands, her nausea mounting.

“Yes I am.” The Doctor deadpanned. Rose blinked. He smiled broadly. Then she kicked him hard in the shins.

“I hate you sometimes…”

“I know!” He laughed. “It’s just so fun to rile you up sometimes.”

Rose kicked him again, but this time she was smiling.

“So, what is this stuff then?” Rose asked picking her fork back up and prodding it gently.

“Floogal meat. Basically, this planet’s version of a chicken. Delicious stuff!” He picked up his own fork and took a bite. “Oh, in a qwaxi spice sauce! Veeeery nice. Much better than those baby birds we ate on Xaltix Alpha.” 

“Baby… birds?” Rose dropped her fork again and the Doctor just grinned wickedly at her and waggled his eyebrows.

“Kidding.”

Rose just groaned and rolled her eyes at him vowing to herself that she would get her revenge on him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through so many iterations of this story before I settled on this one. It was going to be a lot more angsty and dark... then I thought of the food they must eat while traveling and then it all fell into place.


End file.
